Tales from Whale Island
by reeyachan
Summary: They say it is fun to spend time with friends when you're under one roof. A collection of one-shot stories of Gon and Killua in Whale Island. Fluffy things. *smiley*


A/N: Hey guys, I'd be doing a series of one-shot stories on Killua/Gon–all about their togetherness in Whale Island. I wanted to keep them grounded in one spot so I ended up here. Hihi. Other circumstances might totally come from me; others might come from the manga (you know, when after the Heaven's Arena arc). All titles will contain a one word protocol because I suck at giving titles and I didn't want to expand the titles into deep stuff; because I plan to write cute and fluffy things in here. I actually started writing this first one about five months ago. Then I only finished it last night. So bad. But anyway, here we go, yay! Again, each release is a different story, but setting is still Whale Island. I've missed writing a Killua/Gon. *cries*

Special thanks to Mito-san and Oba-san for lending me their home. Lol …okay XD

**NOTE: The following stories are focused purely on ****_friendship_****.**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

* * *

**HUG**

It was yet another fresh morning in Whale Island–the sound of birds and seagulls singing in the air, the fumes of the ocean everywhere, the smell of trees, of the morning dew, of the mist left by the dawn. Everything just smelled and felt nature.

A pair of slim arms and legs slid out of the blanket of a bed inside a boy's bedroom, struggling with kicking and pushing the sheets with all its morning strength. White messy hair came into view above the child's fluttering eyelids. He yawned and scratched his eyes lightly. The light was waking him up, but the cool morning was making him want to stay in bed a little longer. And the sheets smelled good so that's a plus. He rolled over to his right, taking a swift peek at the window with his sleepy left eye–then shutting his eyelids again, he buried his face in his arms. For some reason he thought the sun looked like his best friend's bright chocolate brown eyes. A smile escaped his lips. It was the first time he didn't curse the skies for waking him up, and no less than half past six o'clock too. That's too early, especially for Killua, especially for Killua who was in vacation for a while.

Without opening his eyes, the silver-haired boy moved his left hand and searched the bed, trying to find another element of a nice sleep with his palm. A cat-like grin appeared on his face as he grasped the pillow by his legs and instantly tucked it lock in his arms, feeling the soft and good smelling thing brush against his cheek. Oh he was completely awake, alright. He just didn't want to bother to care a thing in the world that morning. He felts good in bed and he wanted to keep that for juuuuust a little while.

A giggle.

Killua's eyes instantly shot wide open after hearing that mysterious sound of someone laughing–only to find Gon's grinning face a few inches away from his. Killua stared, and blinked, and stared again, and blinked again.

Gon released that adorable refreshing smile to his best friend. "Ohayo, Ki-llu-a! Aha!"

The addressed continued to stare, and blink, and stare and blink. Then like an electric current ran against his skin, he instantly raised his head, slightly leaning away from Gon's close–_too close_–face. A series of fast blinks filled his eyes upon realization. "What are you… doing?" he carefully asked; his throat still dry because of sleep.

That smile on Gon's face slowly transformed into an excited grin. A small laugh escaped his throat. "You're funny when you sleep."

Killua blinked again and thought of the mistaken mistake earlier. It wasn't his imagination; it was _really_ Gon's eyes that he glanced at. His own cerulean orbs grew wide. A very faint shade of pink coloured his cheeks. His reflexes told him to sit up and look away with crossed arms against his chest, and mumble; "I knew you were looking." _Damn. Embarrassing…_

Another small laugh. "Liaaaaaar~" Gon sang, springing on to the bed, making it bounce.

Killua shot him a look. "Why're you watching anyway?"

"Because you look sooooo cute!"

"Wha…" The silver haired boy's countenance became soft–and after staring at Gon and his toothy grin, the pink shade from earlier grew darker, and it filled his face. "Get outta here!" He pushed Gon's face with brute force, burying his head to the bed. The corners of his lips curved upward while staring at his suffocating friend. _Yeah right, suffocating, pfft._

Gon used his hand to escape from Killua's grip. But he failed. Killua was strong, and the bed was too soft. He managed to turn his gaze towards his best friend, though, while gasping for air. He grinned–too teasingly–then stuck his tongue out. "This is my room."

Killua's smile faded into a tired sneer. He ruffled Gon's face once more and buried the latter's head deeper before tackling him with his legs. That was a golden opportunity, since it's quite difficult to pin Gon down in one spot recently.

The spiky-haired boy struggled. His legs were twisted and seated onto by Killua, his arms were locked by Killua's legs, his head was trapped, the bed was too soft, and yet he was laughing. He was heartily laughing; another reason why he couldn't focus his energy only on escaping.

Gon's airy laugh was honestly contagious, and the atmosphere was too bright and glee to spend on pretending to give a straight annoyed face. Killua gave up his composed features and let his facial muscles wrinkle in a playful grin. He went for Gon's ribs while snickering–making his best friend struggle in vain even more while laughing so hard his throat couldn't give any more sound.

Killua's laughter was held back by snickers behind his grinning face. "Ha-ha, take that!"

Gon gasped desperately for air. Salty tears from pure bliss started building up in the corners of his eyes–eyes he couldn't widely open because of absolute glee. His laughs were never selling out. "Gah– Killu– a! Haha! My st– stom– mach h-h-hurts! Hahaha!" he tried to exclaim.

Killua then suddenly stopped his hand from killing Gon out of laughing so hard. He cocked his head to the right and stared at his best friend, ill-pretending to pity him. "Ohh, I'm sorry," he declared mockingly.

The spiky-haired boy was panting, and couldn't seem to open his eyes and close his smiling lips yet. After a few minutes he coughed and cleared his throat, taking a deep breath.

"–not!" And just as instantly, Killua started tickling him again–using the full forces of both of his hands this time. His snickers finally went into full laughter mode. He seated himself on Gon's stomach, while what the latter did was just lie there and be tickled violently.

The room was filled with echoes of pure happiness at that moment. Every problem or whatsoever was never present in the faces of the two boys inside. They were happy, and that's it. Not a thing could take that away from them.

After seconds of the second attack, Killua couldn't hold back anymore. He held on to his own ribs and let his weak body roll to the other side while laughing beyond anything he could ever imagine.

Gon, too, after being set free, did not falter from the severe seizure of his funny bones and nerves. He held on to his stomach and gasped for air in between laughs, rolling over to one side after another. "Hah… Killua– a—"

_Thump._

Gon went silent.

Killua–who was still recovering from the extreme infection of the funny virus–struggled sitting up. He wiped his eyes, and with little snickers still escaping his throat, he leaned over the bed. "Oi Gon, what, are you dead– Hah– Hahahahaha!" Killua started laughing so hard again from what he saw.

It was Gon on the floor in a dead frog's position, still laughing with no sound like there's no tomorrow.

The ex-assassin would find air and recover, but whenever he would see Gon, he would point at him and end up laughing his guts out again.

The contamination just wouldn't seem to stop, not until the door slowly opened, revealing an innocent wide-eyed Mito-san. Her gaze instantly turned towards the bed, where she found a rolling silver-haired child. "Why, good morning, Killua."

The addressed replied with no other than a continuous laughter.

She gave a small curious smile, wondering why their common guest was laughing alone so early in the morning. Mito walked towards the bed, seeking someone she sent for. "Where's Gon?"

The silver-haired boy found air–then he looked at Mito. His ears were slightly red from the outburst. "Gon—" he started, but paused when he felt it coming back again. He swallowed a chunk of liquid and took a deep breath, finally recovering. He sent Mito a wide smile. "Gon's gotten craaaazy," he declared casually, pointing towards the floor on the bedside.

Mito's face brightened up when she saw Killua's pure natural smile. A fair share of convex curve escaped her lips, acknowledging Killua's response. She knew kids were always like this–especially boys–that's why she wasn't that surprised when Killua pointed to the floor. But she has prepared what she had to say to her beloved nephew way before she decided to head upstairs. Mito stepped forward to look at the spiky-haired boy now sitting up on the floor. She sighed lovingly and disbelievingly at the same time. "Gon, didn't I tell you to wake Killua up and come down as soon for breakfast?" she asked, as soft and authoritative of her voice. "Pancakes taste best when it's hot, ne."

Killua sat straight and blinked expectedly. The thought of Mito-san's pancakes made his stomach grumble.

Mito smiled at Killua upon seeing his reaction.

Gon, still giving off airy chuckles looked at Mito apologetically while rubbing his nape. "Gomen, Mito-san. I couldn't force myself to wake Killua up when I saw him sleeping so soundly." He then looked at his best friend with a goofy smile on his face.

Killua shot him a look and started standing up.

Gon snickered and did the same.

Mito's countenance over Gon became softer. She looked at the two kids with a smile. "Well, everybody's awake now, so…" She gestured on the entire room to Gon. "Just go downstairs for breakfast when you finish here, alright?"

"Yeeesss," they answered in unison.

Mito headed for the door. Then she heard snickering voices from behind her. Turning around she found Gon's arm locked firmly around Killua's neck, strangling him playfully. "Gon, Killua, you don't want the food to be waiting for you. Mou…" she declared softly before finally heading for the stairs.

The two kids were left to teasingly hit each other while fixing the bed, before racing down the stairs and having a pancake eating contest–to which the silver haired boy won with flying colours, and with a huge triumphant grin on his face.

* * *

A small smile spread across Killua's face as he put aside the piece of paper he was holding–with a child's lousy drawing of the landscape of Whale Island from a bird's eye view–and pressed his palms on the floor behind his back, supporting his weight.

He went upstairs to Gon's room to find some entertainment while the latter washed the dishes as punishment for the lost pancake eating contest at breakfast. It was the first time, since he came to Whale Island that he searched for things inside his best friend's room. At first he thought he wouldn't find anything at all, but alas, after browsing though the drawers and inner hidden mini cases inside Gon's closet, he found some. And they truly entertained him.

Killua found scraps of different kinds of metal, pieces of barks from the trunks of different kinds of tress, dried leaves and petals from different kinds of plants and flowers, hasty drawings of weird looking animals on papers, a child's portrait of Kon, and the most entertaining of all were the exam papers Mito had probably given him. He'd laugh so hard at the incorrect answers of Gon on easy common-sensed subjects, but would sit and think when it came to the impossible math problems. He still finds it amazing, though, that Gon lived a life every kid would love to have–unlike him. Killua took a deep breath and shook the thought off with small smile. _Well, doesn't matter. I want and need what I have right now._ He grinned playfully after thinking of spending another day with his best friend, and ran immediately down the stairs. He was thinking of seeing the ocean today, or maybe the taking a detour over town, or maybe just sit by the lake and fish. Oh please, he just wanted to do anything fun with his best friend that day.

"Gon–!" Killua went straight to the kitchen, but paused halfway when he saw across the room that Gon wasn't there. He looked around. "Gon!" He went upstairs again, knocked and opened doors with empty rooms. "Gon?" No sign of the spiky-haired kid. It frustrated him.

With a now building up frown on his face, Killua went down again and out to the back door of the house–where he found Mito hanging some newly washed table cloths and humming a nice tune to herself. _Ah, hope._ He approached her, walking quite fast. "Mito-san!" It wasn't like him to call Mito so excitedly exclamatory. He coughed to himself for being uncharacteristically enthusiastic for a second there.

Mito popped her head out of the table cloth that covered her view of the child that called her. She smiled. "Oh! Killua, hello!"

The latter nodded in acknowledgement. "Do you know where Gon is?" Yep, there's no point in hiding the excited tone in his voice.

Mito blinked and chuckled. "I guess Gon's gone missing, huh?" she asked. And it sounded as though she had asked her common question to herself. "If he's not in the house, he's probably out in the woods, or in town to look at some interesting new things the ship vessels import from other countries." She smiled and winked at the waiting silver-haired boy. "You should know which option you'd choose."

A playful grin had been drawn on the latter's face. "Yeah. Thanks." He turned and went straight to the forest.

Killua had almost memorized the perimeter of the forest where Gon usually hung out. He'd been out there with him more than often since he began visiting Whale Island. So, it's not that hard to find Gon, not unless he's hiding. The silver-haired boy ran through the moist earth, climbed trees, and searched near the sea-side. But there was no sign of the spikes of Gon's hair anywhere. _Where could that idiot be?_

His frustration was growing by the minute. Killua then decided to turn back and try his luck on the other option. Besides, it's better than lying around all day, waiting for his best friend to show up. Killua decided to walk this time, hands placed inside his pockets, looking around. The heart of town is a little far from Gon's home, but he decided to take his time in walking. Gon might turn up on the way.

Following the pathway on the grassy fields, Killua couldn't help but turn his gaze to his left and right simultaneously. He sighed then, looking down. Nope; no sign of Gon anywhere. He ruffled his silver hair and groaned. Turning around he decided to just stay at home.

But after his second step, Killua heard someone talking. He paused.

"My mom's great! She worries about you." A laughter.

It was a girl's voice. Killua shrugged, and carried on with the walking, but again he paused when he heard the reply of the person the girl was talking to. It was a boy.

"Really? Yeah, well, I haven't seen her in a while too."

The silver-haired boy's eyes grew wide. The instant he heard this, he was certain. The voice was Gon's. He was absolutely, without a doubt, sure about that. Without a second thought Killua instantly turned his gaze to his right, trying to listen more.

"Father's also always asking Mito-san about you," the girl replied.

"Mito-san told me that too! What did he say?"

For some reason Killua's eyebrows twitched after hearing that excited tone in his best friend's voice. He narrowed his eyes, and there he saw, about 10 meters from where he was standing, was Gon and the girl he was talking to. In a nick of time the silver-haired boy was hiding in a tree 3 meters away, adjacent to the girl, behind Gon. He didn't want to do it but, he wanted to eavesdrop–Zetsu activated. That 'mom worries about you' and 'father's always asking Mito-san about you' intrigued him greatly. He peeked, and stared at the little girl. She was small, and looked as though she was a year or two younger than them, with light brown hair tied in two pigtails, and with an air so naïve, so innocent. Killua noted she looked shy and weak. He grimaced. _The type of people Gon loves to help_, he added.

"He said that it was a shame that you left Whale Island, because he couldn't find another fishing buddy like you!" The girl's voice was small. She smiled.

Gon laughed.

The girl did so too. "Father and mother wanted to see you since they heard that you came back yesterday evening." She then looked down, and fidgeted. Killua saw her cheeks colouring. His eyes grew wide with that.

"I guess I should pay them a visit! I can go with you today!" Gon exclaimed firmly and with an airy chuckle escaping his throat.

The silver-haired boy lurking behind the tree was flabbergasted by what the conversation made him think. He frowned, and looked down. Every single thing he was planning to do with his best friend vanished in the air. He couldn't believe that Gon was not thinking of what he was thinking of doing with him for the day. Killua suddenly felt… abandoned.

_No._ Killua shook his head and turned a heel around, ready to walk back home. _He can do what he wants to do, for all I care._ He winced, and walked towards the open pathway with his hands inside his pockets and his face covered by his forelocks. He kicked a pebble and groaned under his throat as he walked. _I took all the trouble of finding the little idiot but here I find him talking someone into going someplace else. What the heck?_ He kicked another pebble. _You're screwed, Gon. Absolutely._ A small devilish grin appeared on the silver-haired boy's face. But after a second or two it was replaced by a frown again. He signed and groaned once more, kicking the same pebble with full force. _Darn it…_ He sighed. Then he heard someone from behind running towards his direction. Killua grunted. He knew who it was.

"Killua!"

_Tsk. Shut up, Gon…_ Normally Killua would have faked it off and turn around with a huge grin on his face. But at that moment, no, he couldn't contemplate the upsetting feel enough to lie about it. Gon showed up too soon. _I thought you're going to that girl's house, huh?_ The footsteps were getting closer. Killua just continued walking on, pretending not to hear his best friend.

Finally the latter closed the five feet gap between him and his buddy. He greeted cheerfully. "Hey, Killua!"

The addressed glanced at the spiky-haired boy. He nodded once. "Oh. Hey, Gon." Killua greeted wearily without pausing in his tracks.

"You disappeared! I was going to introduce you to Noko!" Gon exclaimed excitedly.

Killua paused at this. He turned his wide-eyed gaze towards the big bright eyes of his best friend. He blinked. _What the hell?_ "Who's that?"

Gon smiled widely. "The girl I was talking to! She's the only person my age in this island. She's my friend!"

Killua blinked again, and out of curiosity–although he didn't want to ask the question–he carefully said, "You saw me?"

A series of airy laughter escaped the spiky-haired boy's throat. He spread his arms. "I know you were there!" he happily declared.

When his best friend stated this sentence, Killua didn't know if he'd hit him in the head or what. But instead he started walking again, contemplating his thoughts. He wondered why Gon saw him. He hid his presence, that's for sure. A small grin appeared on his face when he thought that maybe it was because Gon had memorized his actions or something like that.

"Hey, Killua, wait for me!"

The grin immediately disappeared. Killua pursed his lips together. He was still… not in the mood.

Gon caught up with him in an instant. "Killuaaaa, let's go to the forest!"

Here, the latter paused in his tracks again, and looked indifferently at his best friend in the eyes. Gon was giving him that usual sunny face he'd show to Killua whenever he wanted to do something with him. Again normally Killua would give in, but the spiky-haired boy's sentence finally took a toll. His gaze became intense. "I thought you have plans with that girl?" he asked dispassionately. His tone was low and silent, stating his question as if it was not a question at all. Killua then stepped forward again and continued walking. He sighed. He didn't know what hit him, but his approach was serious. He wanted his best friend to stand with what he told the girl. _No, Gon, don't make a person expect something you wouldn't do._

Watching his best friend walk away, Gon's eyebrows furrowed. His feet stayed planted on his spot. He pouted. "Hey, Killua!" he called out. "Are you mad?"

The latter grimaced. _No._ _I don't know!_ He heard Gon running towards him again. He sighed. And just when he was about to turn around and speak his rational mind, a pair of small muscular arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. Killua paused in his tracks.

Gon gave another huge grin as he closed the embrace tighter. "Hehe!"

Killua tried shaking the spiky-haired boy off of him. "Oi Gon! What are you doing!?" he asked in disbelief, blood rushing to his cheeks. Up until this time he still couldn't get used to Gon's touchy personality.

"Killua, you aren't mad at me, right?" he asked, expecting a positive response.

Killua groaned and continued shaking his best friend off. "I would be if you don't get off now!"

But Gon only stuck a tongue out. "Lie!" Then he laughed.

Another groan. "Hey, you told that gi—"

"I told her that you'd go with me!" Gon announced.

Killua was surprised at that, but he didn't show it. "What are you talking about?"

"I _said_ I told her that you'd go with me so I can introduce you to my other friends there! They're nice people!" Gon paused to look at his best friend with his huge smile, to which Killua noted was meant to mock him. But Gon's follow up sentence made all of the bad things he was feeling go away. "Of course I won't go somewhere without you, Killua. You're my best friend!"

And for some inane reason, Gon did his magic once again. Killua absent-mindedly laughed after pausing to process what his best friend had said. He laughed merrily, like Gon had told him about the funniest joke in the entire universe. It was an honest and pure laughter. The spiky-haired kid laughed with him.

"Killua, you're being weird!" Gon exclaimed with that sunny wide smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah," Killua muttered, sniffing. He pulled his hands from inside his pockets and held on to Gon's arms to remove them–gently–from locking him. "Alright, fine, I'm not mad."

Gon retrieved his arms and stood in front of his best friend. "I know you aren't." Then he flashed another smile.

Killua uttered a small airy chuckle while shaking his head. He looked at his best friend with awe, thinking of how childish his previous thoughts had been. _Gon, you…_ He couldn't believe how easily Gon could make him feel so… _cherished_. He laugh inwardly. A small devilish grin then spread across his face as he thought of something. He lifted his hand and carelessly wiped his palm hard against Gon's face. "Haha!" He snickered while watching his best friend blink. When Gon looked at him, he sprinted away, exclaiming "Race to the house! Loser gets to sleep on the floor!" with that playful grin on his face.

A tough smile slowly spread across the smaller boy's face as he listened to what Killua had exclaimed. He then sprinted off in the same direction, taking up another racing challenge with his best friend.

_HxH_

* * *

Gon: Yay, we're back! How are you, minna? Hello! Killua, greet them!  
Killua: ...Hello.  
Gon: Hello! Writer-san has given us the full right to talk in the footnote of eeeeevery story that will be posted in here! And a fanfic solely dedicated for stories about us, uwaaa! Isn't that great?  
Killua: Yeah. Oh, joy~  
Gon: Eh? Killua, aren't you excited?  
Killua: I am.  
Gon: You don't look like it :(  
Killua: I am! *smiles*  
Gon: Is it perhaps because... you don't want to be with me...? *tears*  
Killua: *shocked* What! No! Why did you even think of that? Of course I'd always want to to be with you! *face palm* o_o _What the heck did I just say aloud!?_  
Gon: *goofy smile* Geeeeehehehe~ *pokes Killua in the ribs* Oh, you! :)  
Killua: *vein throbs on forehead* Goooonnnn...!  
Gon: Hahahaha! Please review, minna! Review! ReviiiieeewwwwaaaaAAHHH! Killua do—  
(weird SFX in the background)  
Killua: *appears and grins* Review~


End file.
